The Way We Were
by Sara Jaye
Summary: They used to be as close as their mothers, but one day everything had changed. Cynthia/Severa preslash


So she'd finally admitted Cynthia was her equal in most things and could stand being around her. But even if their mothers had been the best of friends, Severa still didn't think that was possible for _them_. Not only was it yet another one of those _just like Mother_ things she was trying so hard to avoid, but it wasn't like Cynthia was too crazy about her either.

Ever since more and more of them from the future had shown up, space was a little tighter and Robin had suggested everyone sleep two to a bedroll. Not many had objected, even Severa had tried to be a good sport to avoid a scolding...until it was announced who _her_ bedmate would be.

_Why did it have to be Cynthia?_

Sure, they'd played together as little girls. But that was before everything went to hell and Cynthia started all this hero business. Severa hadn't known what to make of it so she'd teased her, it wasn't the first time but Cynthia never used to get offended by it. She had, they'd argued and from then on it was nothing but childish resentment. Severa called Cynthia a loser and a nerd, Cynthia called Severa an ice queen and a witch with no feelings..._if_ they bothered to talk to each other.

_We **used** to be just like our mothers._

It was funny. Back then Severa didn't _like_ being compared to her perfect saint of a mother all the time, but it hadn't bothered her as much. Back then she didn't mind people comparing her and Cynthia to Cordelia and Sumia.

Now, though? She almost preferred their constant sniping at one another. She missed being able to claim she found the girl annoying. At least that distracted her from the cold hard truth that she _missed _being sickeningly happy goodtime friends with Cynthia.

All the stupid games, even if Cynthia always made her be the witch. Playing with makeup and trying on frilly dresses and picking flowers. Sharing a bag of cookies in their secret hideout with the big _Keep Out_ sign posted. Teasing each other and no one being hurt by it.

_We used to sleep like this all the time,_ she thought miserably. Beisde her, Cynthia slept way too peacefully. Even with her memories of losing her parents and watching their world be torn apart by Grima, she still slept well at night, cuddling her pillow and oblivious to the world around her. _Sometimes I don't get you. How can you keep bouncing around all sickeningly happy and doing this hero stuff knowing we could fail and lose our parents all over again? Lucina's so determined but even she has her doubts now and then._

Sometimes Severa wished she could be so optimistic.

_I envy you. And I miss you._

She wished she'd been assigned to Nah or Kjelle. Even Kjelle's unladylike habits and Nah's snoring would be better than sleeping beside the person she missed so much. Someone she fought with or ignored out of frustration and fear of her own feelings.

"Mmm..." Suddenly, Cynthia stirred a little in her sleep. Her eyes cracked open, and suddenly she was making wild grabbing motions, pulling on Severa's sleeping shift and whimpering. "Mother? Daddy?"

"It's just me, Cynthia." Severa sighed. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh..." Cynthia sighed. "Guess I was having a bad dream or something. I got lost and I couldn't find anyone." She forced a smile, which tugged at Severa's heart a little. "I'm okay, though! It was just a dream, I know my parents are sleeping in their own tent several feet away."

"It's okay to be scared, you know," Severa muttered. "Everyone else is."

"But I don't _want_ to be scared," Cynthia whimpered. "Being scared's why I couldn't save my mother back then. But I have to be a hero now...gotta be strong." _I can't act like such a girl anymore! I have to be stronger!_ Severa tensed.

"Cynthia," she said slowly, "the day you suddenly changed...oh, _no_. That was the day..."

"The day Mother didn't come home." Cynthia's shoulders shook. "I felt useless, because I wasn't strong enough to save her and I just let her go off to fight like that. If I'd been strong enough I could've gone _with_ her, maybe."

So that was it. All this time she'd been feeling guilty over Sumia's death, even if she wasn't totally blaming herself. She'd started trying to become a hero to avenge her mother, and if anything meeting Sumia in the present time had only further encouraged her. _She loved her mother more than anything, being compared to Sumia was her favorite thing._

Suddenly Severa felt like an idiot. She'd been closing herself off, being a snotty little brat to her parents and everyone else just because she was scared of being left alone. Maybe she didn't have it in her to be just like Cynthia, but she knew she had it in her to be...well, nicer. Civil. Maybe less spoiled.

And she knew she had it in her to rebuild the old friendship she missed more than anything. She wrapped her arms around Cynthia and pulled her close, petting her sleep-mussed pigtails.

"Don't worry," she said. "We're not going to fail this time. Lucina won't let us."

"Mm...I know," Cynthia murmured. "I'm okay, Severa, you don't have to do this..."

"I know I don't." Severa smiled a little. "But I want to."

A tiny squeak of surprise was Cynthia's only respons before she flung her arms around Severa, burying her face against her chest. Severa blushed, almost tempted to ask her to move...but no, this felt good. It felt right, almost.

Maybe the new sleeping arrangements weren't so bad, after all.

"Night, Severa." Cynthia fell back to sleep instantly, and this time Severa didn't waste too much time in joining her.


End file.
